darling_in_the_franxxfandomcom-20200222-history
Zero Two
|alias = |status = Alive |gender = Female |code = 002 |classification = Parasite |affiliation = APE's Special Forces Unit |occupation = FRANXX Pilot (Pistil) |partner = Hiro |franxx = Strelizia |japanese = |english = |anime = Episode 1 |manga = Chapter 1 }} is one of the main characters in DARLING in the FRANXX series. She is an elite FRANXX pilot who is a member of a race of humans with klaxosaur blood. She is the pistil of the Franxx, Strelizia. 'Etymology' Zero Two's nickname can be read as "oni": "o" from "0" which can be written as "○" in kanji and ni from |ni}}. Oni means "demon," a reference to pair of horns on her head. Appearance In her human form Zero Two has long pink hair and a pair of red horns on her head. Her eyes are cyan with pinkish-red eyeliner. She has a slender and athletic figure. She is the tallest girl among the squad and about the same height as Hiro. Zero Two has a distinct red uniform that no other parasite or personnel seem to share. Her full ensemble is composed of a white military cap with a matching overcoat and boots. She is at often times seen wearing her signature red uniform, black leggings, and white boots. She also wear a limiter headband on her horns for currently unknown reasons. Zero Two is usually seen eating a lollipop. 'Personality' Zero Two's personality is described as dangerous yet alluring. She's an elite pilot with the pseudonym , given the mysterious happenings of her co-pilots dying after a short number of FRANXX outings. - Zero Two has a sense of humour tempered by some empathy. * She jokingly accused Hiro of being a pervert, but understands he actually rush in to save her from drowning. * She playfully antagonizes Nana, but still complies with orders (sometimes) - Zero Two is apparently lacking in decorum and etiquette: * She casually converses completely naked with Hiro, whom she just met. She subsequently seduced him. * She eats with her bare hands, and has not been seen using cutlery. * She used Zorome's uniform as a napkin to wipe the honey off her hand (while he was still wearing it). * She nonchalantly sat on Hiro's lap while Ichigo was present and the parasites were having breakfast. * She also has a habit of licking herself and others. * She charged into the boy's bath while Hiro's any naked. Without regard that it was the boy's bath. - Zero Two appears to have a sweet tooth. * She always has a lollipop. * She pours a gratuitous amount of honey on her food before eating it. * She pours a gratuitous amount of honey on Hiro's food while they share it. - Zero Two has a sense of duty or virtue. * She was willing to sacrifice herself piloting a FranXX by herself in order to save Plantation 13. * She peacefully complied with guards orders with minimal resistance (initially). Plot Warning:Spoilers! EPISODE 1: Alone and Lonesome! Zero Two is seen on the carrier. She asks Nana where she can find an ocean, as she feels like swimming. Zero Two is later spotted by Hiro skinny dipping in a lake near The Birdcage. She disappears prompting Hiro to assume she is drowning and in need of rescue. Zero Two jumps out of the water with horns elongated and a live fish in her mouth. She spits out the fish and licks herself believing that she will taste "salty", to her disappointment. Zero Two, in the nude, begins to converse with Hiro. She tackles him into the water and licks his cheek, remarking that he tastes "dangerous" and she loves it. His "taste" coupled with the fact that he was not afraid of her horns (in fact, he loves them) prompts her to propose that he become her "Darling". Before Hiro can accept, Nana and Zero Two's "partner" arrive to retrieve her. During the welcoming ceremony, a klaxosaur attacks the new FranXX damaging the garage. Zero Two piloting Strelizia-Stampede saves the Parasites, notably Goro and Ichigo, from a would-be particle beam. Strelizia and the klaxosaur battle causing catastrophic damage to the outer wall of The Plantation. Strelizia is overcome and is flung into a section of The Plantation, crashing where Hiro had been viewing the battle. The lifeless body of Zero Two's partner, 081, drops out of the derelict Strelizia. Zero Two emerges from the wreckage bloodied and tells Hiro she'll have to pilot the Strelizia alone as "she always has". Hiro begins to reprimand her that if she pilots a FranXX in her current state she'll die. Zero Two claims she isn't afraid of death and if she doesn't do it countless more people will die from the klaxosaur attack. Hiro declares that he will ride with her. Zero Two asks if he's ready to die which Hiro states he doesn't know but he may very well be if he can't pilot a FranXX. Zero Two extends her hand to him mirroring their initial meeting at the lake. Hiro takes her and she pulls him into the cockpit declaring him her "Darling" and they kiss. The kiss reactivates the Strelizia and the Hiro-Zero Two pairing unlocks its "Iron Maiden" form to the amazement of Dr. FranXX and everyone else. The new Iron Maiden Strelizia begins to overpower the klaxosaur and destroy it's core effectively killing the mechanical beast. In the aftermath, repairs are being done to the damage of the klaxosaur attack, Zero Two carrying an unconscious Hiro alight from the now deactivated Iron Maiden Strelizia. Zero Two gazes into the sunset and shoots Hiro a gleeful smile saying "I found you, my Darling!" EPISODE 2: What it Means to Connect! Zero Two is having breakfast at The Birdcage with the Parasites. She completely covers her meal in honey and proceeds to eat it with her bare hands to the disgust of all the Parasites except Hiro. She is approached by Zorome in an attempt to "hit on her"while putting down Hiro. She begins to wipe her honeyed hand on his uniform mortifying Zorome. Zero Two takes the pitcher of honey and starts sitting with Hiro and begins pouring honey all over his breakfast as well. She curls around him and calls him "darling" then proceeds to sit on his laptop feed him, much to the anguish of Ichigo so as to prevent her from finishing her meal. Nana enters the room and informs them that Zero Two is on "standby" awaiting further other from HQ. She also commands to go back to her own table and not to mix with the Parasites. Zero Two antagonises Nana stating that she merely wanted to have breakfast with her darling. Later in the hangar, Zero Two is confronted by Ichigo. Ichigo thanks Zero Two for saving their lives but warns her to stay away from Hiro so as not to get his hope up then hurt him. Ichigo declares that she is not part of "their" squad. Zero Two approaches her and asks Ichigo what she "is" to her darling. Ichigo states that she is the leader of the squad. Zero Two begins to sniff her and lick her cheek astonishing Ichigo. Zero Two says she tastes "sweet" and that she likes her taste before gleefully leaving. During the discussion for Hiro's parasite promotion, Zero Two volunteers to be his partner, he being he darling. Zero Two's proposal is met with harsh resistance by Ichigo, stating that she is not part of the squad and that if the test is merely to measure Hiro's aptitude it should work with her, having Zero Two participate would be unnecessary. Nana informs Zero Two that HQ hasn't authorized the use of the Strelizia so Hiro will have perform with one of his squadmates. Zero Two concedes stating that her injuries haven't completely healed yet. She allows Ichigo to have Hiro and go for it "this one time" and to make sure to take care of "her" darling. After Ichigo's spectacular failure, Zero Two is shown flipping her hair in the wind and triumphantly eating her lollipop while leaving the training grounds. EPISODE 3: Fighting Puppet! Zero Two temporarily partners with Mitsuru, he being the only official stamen available at the time". He pilots the Sterlizia on par with Hero that he proposes that Zero Two take him on as her "official partner". Zero Two puts him to the test and goes "All Out". Prompting Nana to initiate the retrieval of Strelizia and her stamen (Mitsuru). The result leads to a deactivated Strelizia. Zero Two emerges from the robot and gives Hiro a light wave and smile. Mitsuru does not emerge from the FranXX. He is shown to have passed out in the cockpit, bloodied and broken, on the brink of death. EPISODE 4: Flap Flap! In the aftermath of Mitsuru's near-death experience, Zero Two is told to return to the frontlines by Nana on Papa's orders and the Strelizia is grounded. Much to Zero Two's dismay. Zero Two finds Hiro in the boy's bath and asks him to run away with her and leave his "weakling" comrades. Her mood dampens by Hiro's visible fear of her and asks him if he's like everyone else; if he thinks "she's a monster". A giant centipede-like razor klaxosaur attacks the carrier meant to acquire Zero Two. Plantation 13 Parasites deployed FranXX to combat it, only to be ambushed by another klaxosaur. Zero Two and Hiro change into suits and rush into the situation room when Nana tells her that it won't help and the Strelizia is not authorized to "fly". At this point, armed security personnel arrive to collect Zero Two and return her and the Strelizia to the front lines by any means necessary. Zero Two gives a long goodbye to Hiro remarking about how she "felt like things could work out too" and that she wanted to be with him. In lieu of a kiss, Zero Two pokes his forehead with her horns and departs with the soldiers. While being escorted by the guards to the carrier, Hiro catches up to her, however unable to reach her due to restriction system. Hiro begins to shout out to her and apologize for his prior hesitation in the bath. Hiro explains that his fear was not of her inhumanity, but a lack of his own resolve. Hiro confesses that he doesn't care about riding the FranXX and that he just wants to with Zero Two and beg not to go. Zero Two pauses in the face of his confession. She then does a backflip, disarming one guard and using his rifle to crack the glass barrier above Hiro. She performs an aerial flip breaking through the glass reach Hiro. Now reunited, with a bashful Hiro, she coaxes him to reaffirm his confession asking him, "You wanna ride me, huh?". Hiro affirms that he does and Zero Two asks him to say it one more time, he then shouts it out for her. Zero Two takes Hiro in her arms and they assume their waltzed pose in order to pass the restrictions and break through to the Strelizia. Once in the cockpit, Nana orders them over the comm to get out and that they do not have permission to launch. Zero Two declares she's going out with her darling and cuts Nana off in mid-sentence. Hiro pauses, due to his anxiety of failing to pilot a FranXX yet again. Zero Two reassures him that he can do it, later rephrasing it to "they" can do this. Now revitalised by Zero Two's encouragement, they pair-up and the Strelizia destroys the carries and takes to the skies en route to rescue the Parasites once again. Relationships [[Hiro|'Hiro']]' 016' Hiro is Zero Two's "darling!". She states that he and her are the same and on multiple occasions declared Hiro the only one that's meant for her. While on board the carrier en route to Plantation 13, Zero Two first noticed Hiro trying save a dying bird, she immediately exclaimed "Found You!". Zero Two took an interest in Hiro ever since they first met. Likewise, Hiro was immediately entranced by her horns (and his first look at a woman's fully naked body). She was impressed that he was not disgusted by her horns (in fact he found them alluring). Zero Two and Hiro have a playful relationship; Zero Two would make these flirtatious advances towards Hiro, and he bashfully withdraws. They apparently have a "special bond" that allows them to pilot the Strelizia in it's Iron Maiden form. "Episode 1: Alone and Lonesome!": Hiro first saw Zero Two's silhouette swimming in the lake after having been attracted to her abandoned clothes. The next second she disappears prompting him to believe that she was drowning. Hiro rushes into the lake with her panty in hand in an effort to help her, when Zero Two launches out of the water completely naked save for a fish in her mouth. The first thing Hiro took note of was that her horns were "alluring"; Second, was she was his first-ever look at the naked female body. He was entranced and couldn't take her eyes of off her. After returning to his senses, Hiro inquires as to why she was bathing in the lake, to which Zero Two responds that she's disappointed that the "ocean" isn't salty. Hiro informs her that the lake isn't really an ocean. Zero Two retorts that it is the most ocean-like place she knows. She asks him if he wanted to swim since he was staring so hard. Hiro answers in the negative. After a brief pause, she accuses him of being a pervert noticing Hiro was in possession of her panty the whole time! Hiro explains that he found her clothes and thought she was drowning so he was gonna jump in to save her. Zero Two bursts into laughter, and thanks him for his would-be act of valour. kissed Hiro and successfully piloted Strelizia with him. After that, she grew closer to him, and insisted on addressing him as her 'darling'. In "Episode 2: What it Means to Connect!", Zero Two sits with Hiro at breakfast, much to the shock and disgust of the Parasites and Ichigo. She pours honey all over Hiro's meal and proceeds to sit on Hiro's lap, much to the vexation of Ichigo. Before she can begin to feed him. Nana arrives and separates them. Later Zero Two can be seen waiting for Hiro to finish with his solo training In "Episode 3: Fighting Puppet!", Zero Two uses her S-ID to get Hiro through restricted areas while doing a waltz. In "Episode 4: Flap Flap!", Hiro confessed his feeling towards her "When we first met, I couldn't take my eyes off you. I realised that I've never really cared about riding the FranXX. I wanted to ride with You!". They subsequently broke past security to the Strelizia and flew off to rescue the Parasites. [[Ichigo|'Ichigo']]' 015' Zero Two does not have any clear opinion towards Ichigo, despite Ichigo's impolite attitude towards her. However, when Ichigo confronted Zero Two in Episode 2, she responded by licking her and telling her that she has a sweet taste. As seen in "Episode 4: Flap Flap!", she takes delight in the fact that Ichigo can't have her "darling". During the battle with the klaxosaur, for a split second, Strelizia (Zero Two) gives Delphinium (Ichigo) a prideful grin knowing it pains Ichigo that Hiro chose Zero Two over her, even if that choice meant certain death. [[Goro|'Goro']]' 056' Goro once commented that she wastes her "good looks" with her vicious eating habits. In "Episode 1: Alone and Lonesome!", Zero Two saves Goro and Ichigo from the klaxosaur attack during the welcoming ceremony. Zero Two (Stampede) interrupts the klaxosaur in the nick of time before it was just about to vaporize the Delphinium before it's maiden voyage. [[Miku|'Miku']]' 390' Miku's 1st impression of Zero Two is that she's not human. Not with those horns on her head. In "Episode 1: Alone and Lonesome!", Zero Two saves Futoshi and the other Parasites from the klaxosaur attack during the welcoming ceremony. After the battle he looks on as she not only exits the Strelizia but that she is also carrying an unconscious Hiro out with her. He inferred that Hiro piloted the Strelizia In "Episode 2: What it Means to Connect!", Miku thinks that Zero Two and Hiro make a good couple which makes Ichigo uneasy. In "Episode 3: Fighting Puppet!", Zero Two (Strelizia) and Mitsuru rescue Miku (Argentea) and Zorome after their mission underground goes awry. The timely arrival and entrance of the Strelizia allows them to escape while the Strelizia goes on a massacre. [[Zorome|'Zorome']]' 666' In "Episode 2: What it Means to Connect!", Zorome hits on her during breakfast. She subsequently wipes the honey from her hand onto Zorome's uniform. Much to the shock of Zorome! Zorome also doesn't like it when she obviously ignores him. [[Kokoro|'Kokoro']]' 556' Kokoro finds her a "strange person and wonders if she likes sweets. In "Episode 3: Fighting Puppet!"Zero Two rescues her, Ichigo (Delphinium), and Miku (Argentea) during their mission into the underground gone wrong. After being ambushed by a swarm of klaxosaurs and a giant version of the same appeared. Zero Two in the Strelizia drops onto the giant klaxosaur killing it on landing. She initially believes that Hiro is the stamen till Mitsuru orders them that he'll hold them off till she and the others can evacuate. After the retrieval of the deactivated Strelizia, she is visibly worried when she sees Zero Two emerge from the FranXX but not Mitsuru, who was at a near-death state in the cockpit. In "Episode 4: Flap Flap!", Zero Two rescues Kokoro (Genista) and Futoshi from the giant razor-like snake klaxosaur, after the mission went wrong and HQ sacrificed them so that the carrier can escape. [[Futoshi|'Futoshi']]' 214' In "Episode 1: Alone and Lonesome!", Zero Two saves Futoshi and the other Parasites from the klaxosaur attack during the welcoming ceremony. After the battle he looks on as she not only exits the Strelizia but that she is also carrying an unconscious Hiro out with her. He inferred that Hiro piloted the Strelizia In "Episode 2: What it Means to Connect!", Futoshi is amazed that she in "nothing" like the rumours. In "Episode 3: Fighting Puppet!", Zero Two rescues him and Kokoro (Genista) from the underground klaxosaur swarm. In "Episode 4: Flap Flap!", Zero Two rescues Futoshi and Kokoro (Genista) from the giant razor-like snake klaxosaur, after the mission went wrong and HQ sacrificed them so that the carrier can escape. [[Ikuno|'Ikuno']]' 196' Ikuno notes that she is a klaxosaur hybrid. Ikuno also chagrins and the fact she has a single digit code. In "Episode 3: Fighting Puppet!", Ikuno is visibly hurt that Mitsuru would rather ride with Zero Two after their failure to launch the Chlorophytum. She is later seen angrily watching Mitsuru blame her for the failure and proposes that Zero Two take him on as her official partner. In "Episode 4: Flap Flap!", Zero Two rescues Ikuno (Chlorophytum) and Mitsuru from the giant razor-like klaxosaur after HQ sacrifices them in order for the carrier to escape. [[Mitsuru|'Mitsuru']]' 326' In "Episode 3: Fighting Puppet!", Misturu volunteers to be the temporary partner. The result leaves him bloody, broken, and on the brink of death. In "Episode 4: Flap Flap!", he becomes fearful of her, stating anyone that willingly wanted to pilot with her was insane. It is not known what actually happened to him, but from his prospective she tried to 'devour his body, blood, and soul'. And while she was doing it, she was smiling. Nana Nana is Zero Two's handler from HQ, and Papa. She transmits orders to Zero Two and whether or not she has the proper authorisations. She and Zero Two have an passive aggressive (or just aggressive) relationship, however, they are particularly chummy on occasion. In "Episode 1: Alone and Lonesome!", Zero Two ask's Nana whether there's an ocean in Plantation 13. To which Nana asks why just can't take a simple shower. Zero Two licks herself, expressing she hates how she "tastes". Later after disembarking into Plantation 13, Zero Two disappears unknown to Nana's knowledge. Zero Two is then seen mocking Nana as she plays with her cap then tossing it aside. In "Episode 2: What it Means to Connect!", Nana commands Zero Two to sit at the table she's "supposed" to be sitting at, instead of mixing with the Parasites. Later in the elevator Nama tell Zero Two not to mess with the parasite as she is "Too much for them to handle". During the discussion of Hiro's parasite promotion, Nana vetoes Zero Two's proposal informing her that HQ hasn't authorized the use of Strelizia. Quotes "I'm always alone too, thanks to these horns."- Quoted from Episode 1 on Hiro's loneliness. "If you don't belong here, just build a place where you do."- Quoted from Episode 1 when she initially meets Hiro. "Your taste makes my heart race." - Quoted from the scene during Episode 1 when she first licks the cheeks of Hiro on their first encounter after grabbing and falling along with him near the water. "Found you, my darling."- Quoted from the ending scene of Episode 1 where she drops Hiro outside the cockpit of the Strelizia and happily smiles at him. "Here, this is nice and sweet!" - Quoted from the Episode 2 pouring honey over Hiro's breakfast. "I feel like I'm gonna suffocate in here''." - Quoted from Episode 2 while she's riding the elevator. "'You are just like me."'' - Quoted from the first encounter between Hiro and Zero Two and afterwards before their first flight on the Strelizia together, when she extends her hand again to him during Episode 2. "'''''I like the look on your eyes, it makes my heart race." - Quoted from the dialogue before their first flight together when she sees Hiro's tears during Episode 2. "I'll let you have him this one time. Go for it!" - Quoted from Episode 2 when she "allows" Ichigo to have Hiro ride her. "I can get you out of here." - Quoted from the 1st half and the ending scene of Episode 3 when she was with Hiro at the balcony viewing the city. “''Do you think I’m a monster too?”- Quoted from Episode 4 when she confronted Hiro in the bath. "How can I leave after hearing that?" - Quoted from Episode 4 when she's about to escape. "Nobody's ever said such embarrassing things to me before!" - Quoted from Episode 4 after running away from her Guards and towards Strelizia together with Hiro. "You wanna ride me, huh?" - Quoted from Episode 4 after Hiro's confession. "Of course you can do this. WE can do this!" - Quoted from Episode 4, Zero Two reaffirming Hiro he can pilot a FranXX it as long as it's "them". '''Trivia' * Zero Two wears pink panties. * Zero Two is the only known member of the APE Special Forces Unit (so far). * Only known character to be a klaxosaur hybrid, and to have red horns. * Zero Two is the only known character to lick. * Zero Two eats with her hands, never seen to be using cutlery. * Characters licked by Zero Two: ** Herself = She doesn't like how she tastes. ** Hiro = She said he tastes like danger. ** Ichigo = She said she tastes sweet. * Zero Two and Hiro have the same eye color * Zero Two has a sweet tooth. She is almost always seem with her lollipop. She also pours inordinate amounts of honey on her meals. * Zero Two has never seen an ocean but would like to taste it. * Zero Two is Hiro's 1st kiss. * Zero Two strongly resembles Lala Satalin Deviluke. A female heroine from another Kentaro Yabuki manga, To-Love-Ru (2008): ** They both have pink hair. ** They both have green eyes. ** They both are inhuman is an alien / Zero Two is a parasite ** They both have devilish features; Lala as a Succubus has tail and wings; whereas Zero Two has cute red devil horns. ** They are both devoted to the male protagonist. ** They share the same voice actress Tomatsu Haruka. Her other works include: Yuuki Asuna (Sword Art Online), Orimoto Kaori (Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Come wa Machigatteiru), Eina Chūru (Is It Wrong to Try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon?), Mashiba Mitsuki (Working!!!), and Yasuhisa Nashiro (Tokyo Ghoul). 'Gallery' es:Zero Two ru:Ноль Два Category:Characters Category:Female